


Another bath

by Lady_in_Red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red
Summary: Jaime arrives home from a business trip to a very pleasant surprise.





	Another bath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, a scene that could never seem to find a plot.

Jaime padded across the narrow living room. The bedroom was dark, but light leaked from beneath the bathroom door. He knocked on the door. “Brienne?”

“Come in,” she called, and he could hear her smile.

Jaime pushed open the door, pleasantly floral air wafting over him.

Brienne was lounging in the bath, surrounded by fragrant bubbles.

Jaime swallowed hard, his gaze raking over her bare legs hanging out of the tub, the tops of her small breasts dotted with bubbles. “This is a pleasant surprise,” he observed.

She smiled. “It’s been a long day. I felt dirty.”

“I’m feeling a bit dirty myself,” he said, leaning against the door frame. “I’d join you but that tub is awfully small.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, brushed bubbles from her arm. Her blonde hair was slicked back, wet. She stood, stretching languorously as Jaime reminded himself that they’d only been apart two weeks and pulling her slick body against his right now was likely to result in a crabby woman and a ruined suit.

Brienne wrapped herself in a thick towel and stepped out of the tub.

“You’re trying to kill me, you know that, right?” he reminded her, unable to ignore how little of her long legs the towel covered, the dark freckles dotting her chest and shoulders, the flushed rose of her skin.

“Did they feed you on the plane? I’m starving.” Brienne gave him a soft, quick kiss as she passed him, careful not to get his suit wet, then continued into the bedroom, turning on the light.

“I could eat,” Jaime replied, hastily adjusting himself in his boxers. Dinner was either going to be the quickest meal in history or he was going to embarrass himself when he finally got that towel off of her. To think he’d once considered her particularly ugly while wet.

The towel sailed through the doorway from the bedroom, hitting Jaime squarely in the chest. He looked up just in time to watch Brienne pull an old white T-shirt over her head. The cotton was worn so thin the lamplight shone through it while she reached down and tugged a pair of practical cotton panties up her long legs. 

“You’re cheating.” Jaime could see her nipples through the shirt.

Brienne shrugged, running one hand through her wet hair. “I just took a bath,” she countered, her gaze straying from his face to the obvious bulge in his slacks.

“Cheating,” he repeated. Jaime didn’t need or even prefer if she wore fancy lingerie, and she knew it. Given a minute or two, he could get Brienne off rubbing right through those panties. She knew that too. 

Jaime took off his jacket and tossed it on a chair, loosening his tie without taking his eyes off her. The tie fell beside the jacket, joined swiftly by his dress shirt. 

Brienne took a step back, bumping into the edge of the bed. “You must be tired. We could order takeout,” she offered.

“Dinner can wait.” Jaime kicked off his loafers, pulled off his belt. That little display in the bathroom had been no accident, he knew. That was about as brazen as Brienne ever got. She’d missed him just as much as he’d missed her. 

Jaime crossed the few feet separating them, kissed her deeply, thoroughly, his hands mapping her back, her hips, her ass. 

“I thought you were hungry,” Brienne replied, breathing heavily. 

He grinned, pulling her shirt up over her head. “I am.”


End file.
